Take Me Back
by Sleepless-in-New York
Summary: In England's Anger we discover the cost of building an Empire.
1. Take Me Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia it belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Summary: Return now to the dreams and wishes of the heart, to the love and anger of memories and to the music of war. Return now to things of the past that can no longer be.

Prologue: Take Me Back

America

Take me back, back to the days of freedom, when the land was young and new. Take me home, home to the heartland, where the past lies forgotten by all, save one. Take me away, away to a place high in the sky, where everything both good and bad no longer matter, even if only for awhile.

Ireland

Take me back, back to the days of our youth, when we ran amok over the mountains of Cork and Kerry. Take me home, home to the land of my dreams, when we had not a care in the world and life was but a game. Take me away, away to a time that now seems like nothing more than a dream of things long since passed.

England

Take me back, back to the golden days, when power and wealth were in abundance. Take me home, home to the days of family, when we ran through forests green and swam in the blue sea. Take me away, away to the far reaches of the mind, where anger, hate and pain still linger.

Austria

Take me back, back to the days when we lived and loved life, living each day like it was our last. Take me home, home to the music of the heart, when we used music as a way of speaking when words failed us. Take me away, away to the music we played back then that still plays in our hearts and always will, until the end of time.

Danmark

Take me back, back to the days of power, when we fought over small things and drank around a roaring fire Take me home, home to when we ruled the seas and were happy. Take me away, away to the deep blue ocean and the majestic northern lights that illuminate the path of life for just a split second.

Japan

Take me back, back to the days of tradition, when we lived and died by the same code and worshiped the same gods. Take me home, home to the land of pleasure, where the art and music of olden times are still alive. Take me away, away to the clam tranquil gardens that lie just outside the main palace keep.

Switzerland

Take me back, back to the days when it was just us against the world, when we kept going and still wound up being injured. Take me home, home to the days of having nothing, when all we did was fight in wars and battles just to see another day. Take me away, away to heaven, where your arms will keep us warm and safe even if it's nothing more than a dream.

Egypt

Take me back, back to the days of love, when all we knew of life was kindness and compassion for all people. Take me home, home to this dry dusty land, where myth and magic are an integral part of the land and its heritage. Take me away, away to the love we had and the dreams that we shared when we were together.

A/N: Thses short bits can also found in Book 1: Take Me Home in the chapter dealing with the character. Please R&R! Thank you!


	2. America's Heart

Disclaimer: See chapter 1: Take Me Back. Also I do not own the saying from Lady Liberty (Statue of Liberty) or the song God Bless the USA, it belongs to Lee Greenwood.

Summary: In America's Heart we see a different side of our favorite Hero, he shows you some of the thoughts that lie deep in his heart, hidden from all other's.

_Give me your tired, your poor, Your huddled masses yearning to breathe free; The wretched refuse of your teeming shore, Send these, the homeless, Tempest-tossed to me I lift my lamp beside the golden door!_

Take me back, back to the days of freedom, when the land was young and new. Take me home, home to the heartland, where the past lies forgotten by all save one. Take me away, away to a place high in the sky, where everything both the good and the bad no longer matter, even if only for a while.

Standing alone in the pouring rain, I dream of days long since passed. Wishing that things could have been done differently. Lifting my gaze to the sky I see an eagle flying free. Tearing my gaze away from the clear blue sky, I tell myself that dreaming and wishing will get me nowhere. Letting out a sigh I shake my head trying in vain to make the memories of the past disappear. Sadly, I know they never will, the scars on my body are proof enough.

Sitting in the quiet of my house with only the sound of a roaring fire, my mind can't help but wander to the days when I was young and my land was new. When the days were not blurred together in a haze of pain and fear. A time when Matthew and I would get dirty, then climb the trees and wait for Arthur to make us come down. When we were still a happy family and Arthur was the older brother I had always wanted and still wanted. Too bad I can't keep dreaming, because in reality those days are long gone.

Walking down a crowed street in my capital, I find myself wishing I was not so alone. Sometimes I wonder if I would be missed by anyone. Pushing that thought to the back my mind, my memory drifts to the days when I felt alone. Closing my eyes I try in vain to not cry, wishing I was any place but where I was. Its days like this I wish we could start over but our pride always seems to get in the way and only makes things worse.

Watching the world in silence, I remember the days of my youth, when I was strong and powerful and not full of myself. Days when the nations of the world loved me, or at least liked me and did not hate me like they do now. When I had people I could call friends and allies, unlike now were all I have are people who want me dead because I can't mind my own business. Letting out sigh I pick up the nearest piece of paper hoping it will keep me from thinking too much.

_I'm proud to be an American where at least I know I'm free, And I won't forget the men who died who gave that right to me, And I gladly stand up next to you and defend her still today, 'Cause there ain't no doubt I love this land God Bless the U.S.A._

A/N: Please tell me what you think about this story. This story will be a 3 part book with each chapter being a different nations, some stories in this book will go with other stories in the other two books. Please R&R!

~Sleepless_in_New York


	3. Ireland's Dream

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1: Take Me Back

Summary: In Ireland's Dream we turn to a piece of paper written by Ireland. The letter contains a simple dream of things that can never truly be reality.

Chapter 2: Ireland's Dream

Dear Arthur,

Take me back, back to the days of our youth when we ran amok over the mountains of Cork and Kerry. Take me home, home to the land of my dreams when we had not a care in the world and life was but a game. Take me away, away to a time that now seems like nothing more than a dream of things long since passed.

It seems like only yesterday that you ran through my forests green, your laughter bringing joy to our hearts. You meant the world to Scotland and I, but we didn't always show our love in the best way. Naturally there were times when you were not our favorite person in the world but we still loved you. You may be wondering how we could still love you, even after everything you did to us. The answer is simple you were our younger brother and Scotland and I will always love you.

Sometimes I find myself dreaming of the days when I still lived with you and the family in the same house. It is on those days that I find myself missing you and North the most, though it is worst around Christmas time. There are no words I can write on paper to tell you exactly how I feel. Maybe someday soon I will visit and perhaps even spend a few days with you and the family.

Do you remember the first time you tried to use magic? Scotland and I ended up on the forest floor from laughing so hard. Oh how I miss those simple days of the past, even knowing that it's just a simple memory. I try to not think of the past a lot because there's too much between all of us. Someday, I would like to sit down with you, North, Scotland and Wales and talk about the past and try to work through it. I'm not saying it will be easy, nothing ever is, but we can still try.

I hope this letter finds you and everyone living with you in good health and high spirits. Please give everyone my love and tell them I miss them.

From,

Patrick

A/N: So this chapter is really short, because I don't like long letters. Next chapter is England's Anger. Please R&R! Thank you!

~Sleepless_in_New York


	4. England's Anger

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

A/N: Thank you Rekafern for the reviews!

Summary: In England's Anger we discover the cost of building an Empire.

Chapter 3: England's Anger

Take me back, back to the golden days, when power and wealth were abundant. Take me home, home to the days of family, when we ran through deep green forests, swam in the deep blue sea. Take me away, away to the far reaches of the mind, where hate, pain and anger still linger.

While sitting in my living room sipping a cup of tea, I am trying desperately not to strangle my brothers. "Bloody idiots!" I think to myself as the voices of Scotland and Wales only get louder. Attempting to drown the gits out, I find myself remembering a time in my life long forgotten. It was a time that was both happy and sad, but also a time I find difficult to remember due to later events and their results. In my quest for power and wealth I destroyed many of those happy memories. For as much as I wish I could change the past I know I can't.

Pondering the ironies of life, I think about the golden days as they are often called, and my never ending quest for the power and wealth of not only my siblings but also the world. It was through this that I became the British Empire. At my peak the saying "the sun never sets on the British Empire" was true and remained so for many years. Despite having all the power and wealth I could ever want, what I lost in the process was something I would never truly recover, my family.

Family was a word that, for a long time, I disliked mostly because by using the word at all it became harder to mistreat them. I remember a time when I was young, carefree and enjoyed running through forests as well as swimming in seas and lakes with my family, but my favorite thing to do was magic. Magic was normally watched with amusement or worry by Ireland, Scotland and Wales. I remember, just as I'm sure they do, the first time I used magic. The disastrous results caused Ireland and Scotland to roll on the forest floor, laughing hard, while being scolded by a worried Wales, which actually made them laugh even harder. I don't normally dwell on the happiness of my youth due to the anger, hate and pain that the memories now invoke.

It seems strange that these memories would invoke such dark emotions, but for someone like me it's actually very common. I sometimes wonder who the feelings were directed at: myself or my siblings. In most cases I think it was more guilt than anything else. I'd love to blame my siblings for not only the guilt but for all the other dark emotions, but I can't because I have only myself to blame. Suddenly a loud crash echoes from somewhere in the house causing me to shake my head. "Bloody hell! What have those gits done now" I wonder to myself as the yelling resumes. Picking up one of the novels on the coffee table I let out a sigh "On second thought I'd rather not know".

A/N:

Finally I got this chapter uploaded! Next chapter is Austria's Music. Please R&R thanks!


End file.
